


The Knight of Dungeon Orain

by FactionZero



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Nameless OC's - Freeform, Necromancy, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: A knight betrayed by his queen is left to die in a dungeon. After 1000 years of restfull slumber his sleep is disturbed! By a child?





	The Knight of Dungeon Orain

The knight is dying. The forest he's staggered into is darkening. The knight walks onwards slowly, arrows still stuck in his left shoulder. He cannot go much further.

He contemplates why all this happened.

‘How could I have trusted her so much. My liege’ a vision of a beautiful queen comes to mind. A goddess to him once now a devil.

‘You left me to die along with the rest.. another pawn… another name to throw in your speeches?’ he asked the sky. She must be long gone. Stowed away in a safe carriage with a new knight at her side.

He continues though he is bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. A spear or sharp stick maybe? A sword and he would have been dead by now

‘Hate…Hate what I have become for you.’ he sobbed. The body count. The torture. He'd laid with her thinking she was bestowing him a gift! She told him she loved him!

‘I don’t want it anymore’ he screamed ‘this blood I swore to you. This body that I used for your cause.’ 

A cave entrance with runes atop. A dungeon? A better place to die than the dirt.

‘GODS! Take it from me. This cursed thing.’ he spat as he reached back with his right arm to rip the arrows out of his shoulder.

He could almost feel the gash widen but he did not care.

The knight manages to avoid beastly creatures and wanders deeper into the dungeon forcing himself to move.

‘I don’t want it anymore…. This burning in my throat this piercing pain in my heart TAKE IT!’

Thunder comes and hits the ground, barely heard so deep in the dungeon. He slides down a wall and takes painful breaths.

When the next bolt of lightning hits the trees all that’s left is a corpse in the dungeon deep below the ground.

\--------

Time flows onwards and the corpse changes to a skeleton in a deep cave that becomes a deep and unforgiving dungeon. Remnants of armour loosely hang from its bones. 

A child arrives. Wearing the clothes of a wizard but three sizes too big.

The magic they use is taboo, unthinkable to most but the child is desperate.

The spell is chanted through sobs and sniffles. The eleven year old waves his staff in time with the chants.

Calling upon the mercy of the gods, asking them to rip a soul from peace to chaos.

‘Awaken, awaken and hear. Awaken, awaken and See.’

The skeleton is starting to glow. Blue miasma coating its fingers and travelling up.

‘Awaken, awaken and smell. Awaken, awaken and taste.’

The creature he had been running from screams down the dungeon corridor and the scraping of claws against stone make the young wizard speed up his speech in panic.

‘Awaken, awaken and feel. Awaken… AWAKEN AND LIVE!’

The skeleton screams in pain as its soul reattaches to its form. Ligaments that no longer existed grow taught and the skeleton grasps at its skull.

The child screams as the monster turns the corner.

The skeleton that was once a knight leaps into action, muscles have rotted away but it still finds the strength to draw its sword. The leather handle decayed and fraying.

He was a knight when he died and still a knight when he came back. So, with practised ease he raises his sword and challenges the beast as he would have one thousand years ago, for the skeleton is a knight, dead or not.

And he would protect the child until he could find his parents and lecture them on not letting their child perform necromancy on peaceful skeletons.


End file.
